extrememcfandomcom-20200214-history
Donation Ranks
Donation Ranks These are currently our donation ranks. If you wish to donate, please visit this page. or click the links provided. Before donating, please read our terms and conditions here. Please note that all donations stack and are permenent. One you have bought it, it is yours forever and you only need to pay the difference if you wish to upgrade. Click here to return to the home page. Donator/Apprentice - £5 This donation rank gives you: *An advanced prefix, which sets your name above others in the chat and lists *Access to the lumber-jack facility, allowing you to cut down trees in one click! (very useful) *Access to donator only areas. *Access to /me (google it) *$2,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy. Plus, you gain the 'apprentice' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Leather Boots *Leather Helmet *2 Apples *Wooden Pickaxe *1 hour cooldown *Spectate Games! Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Premium/Worker - £10 This donation rank gives you: *Advanced help/ingame support *Extended plot allowance (50) *$5,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy *Inherits Donator/Apprentice perks Plus you gain the 'worker' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Leather Boots *Leather Helmet *3 Apples *Wooden Axe *Speed Potion *1 hour cooldown Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. VIP/Warrior - £25 This donation rank gives you: *Extended plot allowance (100) *The ability to look at something and teleport there, using /jump. *You can fly! With /fly. *$10,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy *Inherits Premium/Worker perks Plus you gain the 'warrior' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Leather Boots *Leather Helmet *4 apples *Wooden Sword *Bow *5 Arrows *Speed Potion *Fishing Rod *Splash Potion of Harming *1 hour cooldown Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Diamond VIP/Knight - £50 This donation rank gives you: *Extended plot allowance (200) *Change fly speed (1-3) - Can go VERY fast *Virtual Crafting Table (/workbench) *Virtual Chest for extra storage (/chest) *Private World (you pick the settings) *$25,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy *Mob Disguise - Disguise as mobs! *Inherits VIP/Warrior perks Plus you gain the 'knight' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Leather Boots *Gold Helmet *5 Apples *Bow *10 Arrows *Speed Potion *Fishing Rod *Splash Potion of Harming *Strength Potion *Gold Sword *1 hour cooldown Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Partner/Lord - £75 This donation rank includes: *Unlimited Plots! *$100,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy *Private world - option to be creative *Inherits DiaVIP/Lord perks Plus you gain the 'lord' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Leather Boots *Gold Helmet *6 Apples *Bow *20 Arrows *Speed Potion *Fishing Rod *Splash Potion of Harming *Strength Potion *Gold Sword w/knockback *Splash Potion of Harming *Strength Potion *Golden Sword w/knockback *Splash Potion of Weakness *1 hour cooldown Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Congressman/Veteran - £100 This donation rank includes: *$250,000 in-game money, to spend in the economy *Helps dictate server future, and is in constant communication with staff *10 creative plots (as opposed to standard 3) *Inherits Partner/Lord perks Plus you gain the 'veteran' kit to use in our Hunger Games! This kit includes: *Iron helmet *7 apples *Iron Sword w/knockback *Bow *50 Arrows *Speed Potion *Fishing Rod *Splash Potion of Harming *Strength Potion *Splash Potion of Weakness *Gold boots *1 hour cooldown Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Custom Donations If the amount which you want to donate differ's from the ones listed on our donation page, please use the custom donation system provided here. The same system applies; all donations are stackable and so if you have donated £25 already, you will only have to donate an addition £25 to purchase the rank above. Just hit the button below, and you will be taken to our custom donations page, where you shall be able to enter an amount manually. The same terms and conditions apply, which can be found on the previous page. Thank you for your support, ExtremeMC. Click here to visit our website page with the donation package. Click here to return to the home page.